Va falloir grandir, mon vieux
by Hey Girl you are beatiful
Summary: Aujourd'hui Naruto s'est fait plaqué et compte bien noyer son chagrin. Mais ce qui n'aurait pu être qu'une agonie solitaire, va devenir un étrange parcours initiatique. De rencontre en rencontre avec d'attachements paumés, Naruto va apprendre à grandir.
1. I Tsunade, Jiraya

Une petite idée, comme ça, qui a fait du chemin.

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer, mais j'ai des idées qui bouillonnent !

Tout dépendra de vous, de vos envies. N'hésite pas à me soumettre des personnages, je suis preneuse.

En tout cas, bonne lecture : c'est fait pour rire, pas pour pleurer Dieu merci.

Rien n'est sérieux ici bas. Enjoy.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là.

Je tourne en rond, ça fait trois fois que je passe devant cette boutique de sous-vêtements pour femme. Ah ben tiens, en fait c'est un sex-shop.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait une drôle de position, la madame, sur l'affiche.

Je traine son regard sur la vitrine, absent.

Soudain une femme plutôt belle, sans âge si ce n'est ce celui d'un botox intensif, passe la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Hey mon chat, qu'elle susurre de ses grosses lèvres rouges, au lieu d'hésiter comme ça, t'as qu'à entrer...

Je la regarde bêtement et elle se dandine sous ce regard, visiblement pour m'attirer. Je me demande bien ce que je peux répondre. La momie congelée n'en démord pas.

- Et en plus, on fait des... massages dans l'arrière boutique. Ca t'intéresse ?

J'hausse les épaules. J'ai envie de rien, là tout de suite. Même pas d'un « massage » avec finition.

- Ben dis donc, t'as pas la forme, mon bonhomme. Tu t'es fait largué ou quoi ?

Oh la bougresse, elle a deviné. J'ai envie de pleurer maintenant, c'est malin.

- Ben un peu, ouais, que je lâche.

La femme éclate de rire, et quand elle rit, ça creuse des rides sous ses yeux fardées. Je crois bien qu'elle se fiche de moi, là.

- Tu te fais largué un peu toi ? Qu'elle ricane. T'es trop fort.

- Si ça se trouve, elle va revenir.

L'espoir fait vivre hein ?

- Elle est partie à quelle heure ?

- Huit heures ce matin.

- Ouh, mauvais. Avec quoi ?

- Toute sa garde-robe. Et le chat.

- Si elle a le chat, c'est qu'elle reviendra pas, avoue-t-elle avec sérieux.

On dirait la fille de la télé, qui donne des conseils par téléphone à des idiots désespérés. « Cupidon Online » que ça s'appelle. Et ben cette femme, sur la porte de ce sex-shop, elle a un air un peu comme ça, celui qui oscille entre l'idiotie profonde, l'arnaque finie et le compassion ultime.

- Elle a appelé ? qu'elle continue.

- Non.

- Alors t'es foutu mon chou.

Je me tais. Je sais qu'elle a raison, cette bonne femme. Mais si je le dis à voix haute, je vais encore faire quelque chose de bête.

La femme fait un pas, sort de l'embrasure et dévoile deux très longues jambes bronzées, enserrées dans des bas résille. Et puis un buste, mazette, avec de ces seins !

Pfiou, on nourrirait la planète avec ça, que je pense.

- Tu me fais pitié mon petit, explique Obus-Girl. Je t'emmène boire un verre pas loin.

J'hoche la tête et me laisse entrainer. J'ai pas envie de rester tout seul. Ma nouvelle amie marche à ses côtés et j'ai un peu peur qu'elle me mette un coup de seins, tant ils tanguent de tous les cotés.

Soit ils vont s'envoler, soit il vont se décrocher, au choix.

On marche un peu, sans parler. Puis se dessine l'esquisse d'un immeuble, grand, sale. Moche. Un bar y est encastré. Sur la deventure, il y a un gros néon rouge qui clignote. S.H.N.O.B.

- Ça veut dire quoi SHNOB ? Je demande, les sourcils froncés.

- Qué SHNOB ? Répète-elle.

- Ben là, je lis SHNOB.

- C'est pas SHNOB. C'est SHINOBI. Ça fait un bail qu'ils sont sensés remettre les deux néons I.

On entrent. L'espace est sombre, enfumé. Sur la droite, il y a un vieux bar miteux et partout, il y a des tables quasiment vides. C'est vrai qu'il est encore que quatre heures. Pas vraiment l'heure pour boire un verre.

Double-Pastèque m'entraine au bar, où on s'assoit lourdement. La patron s'approche. C'est un homme immense, d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il a une énorme touffe blanche sur la tête, et un sourire bouffi. Alors lui, qu'il soit quatre heures ou pas, il s'en fout. Il est déjà bien défait.

- Tsunade, qu'il s'exclame, tu nous amènes déjà une de tes victimes ? Regarde ça, il a même pas l'air majeur !

La dénommée Tsunade se retourne vers moi, embêtée.

- Eh, t'es majeur hein ? Marmonne-t-elle.

- J'ai 28 ans en fait.

- Sérieux ?

Je sais que je fais gamin, mais là c'est insultant. Sakura disait ça aussi, que j'étais qu'un gamin. Merci bien, maintenant je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Bon, bah tant mieux, s'exclame finalement Tsunade. Jiraya au lieu de baver sur mes seins, apporte nous deux bières.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Waouh, ses seins sont tellement lourds qu'elle est obligée de les poser sur le comptoir. Dingue.

- Ah ouais, au fait. Moi c'est Tsunade.

- En fait, tout le monde l'appelle la reine des limaces, l'interrompt Jiraya en déposant nos deux bières.

- Pourquoi ? Je demande.

- Parce qu'elle aime bien baver sur tout ce qui bouge hein, Tsunade.

D'un mouvement étonnant rapide au vu du poids qu'elle doit soulever, Tsunade se redresse et lui fout une droite magistrale dans la tête. Il s'écrase derrière le comptoir sous mes yeux ébahis. C'est quoi cette nana, un ninja ?

- L'écoute pas, grogne-t-elle. Non, dans le milieu, on m'appelle Princesse. Tu peux m'appeler Princesse. Ou Tsunade. As you want honey.

Elle s'empare de sa bière, commence à la siroter. Je fais de même, éberlué.

- Et toi au fait, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Naruto.

De nouveau, elle éclate de rire. Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude hein, de se foutre de ma gueule.

- Désolée, dit-elle en se calmant. Mais c'est un peu moche non ?

Elle s'attend à ce que je lui réponde quoi là ?

Je reporte mon attention sur ma bière, dépité.

- Oh, ça va, désolée. Bon parlons d'autre chose. Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait largué ?

Elle a l'art de passer d'un sujet chiant à un autre, ma parole.

- Ben ouais.

- Comment la nana ? Je veux dire, physiquement ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Je revois Sakura, la premier matin après qu'on est fait l'amour, allongée dans mes draps spider-man. Draps spider-man ? Tiens, sujet à éclaircir.

- Alors ? Elle était moche ?

- Non, un vrai canon. Je rêvais de sortir avec elle depuis le lycée.

- Ouh, je vois le genre, nous interrompt de nouveau Jiraya, revenu à lui. Le looser qui rêve de sortir avec la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Bim, elle accepte finalement – on sait pas pourquoi hein – et toi, comme un crétin, tu es aux anges. Elle, elle te largue parce qu'un joueur de foot américain l'a sautée dans les toilettes et elle est folle de lui. En gros, t'es le dindon de la farce.

Il n'a même pas fini qu'il reçoit un cendrier pile entre les deux yeux. En plus d'être un boxeuse née, Tsunade, c'est Guillaume Tell.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es con, vocifère-t-elle. Tu vois bien qu'il est pas bien et toi, tu l'enfonces.

Elle me regarde, pleine de compassion.

- Ecoute pas ce vieux pervers qui a jamais vu une vraie fille de sa vie. T'es pas un looser. Enfin, pas un looser en général, je veux dire. Juste sur ce coup là, ben...

- Vous m'enfoncez là.

Jiraya se marre discrètement, mais quand elle le menace de nouveau de son poing, il se tait brusquement.

- Bon, bon et pourquoi elle t'a quitté ?

- Parce que j'étais trop immature, parce que « je savais pas combler une femme adulte » ect ect.

- Pas cool.

- Comme vous dites.

- Tu l'aimais hein ?

Je repense à ces douze mois passés avec Sakura. Ce que j'aimais bien avec elle, c'est que tout le monde m'enviait. Dans la rue, les mecs se retournaient sur elle. Je me sentais bien, sûr de moi. Et puis, je la trouvais cool, tellement « classe ». La femme fatale par excellence. Que je puisse dire à mes amis que je couchais avec cette fille-là, ça, ça leur en bouchait un coin.

- Oui, je crois bien que je l'ai aimée.

- Bah, t'inquiète, s'exclame Tsunade en me prenant par les épaules. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées !

- Ça, ça marche qu'avec les kilos, ma pauvre Tsunade.

J'aime bien Jiraya, c'est un téméraire.

On a continué de boire, de parler un peu, de tout et de rien. Les bières s'enchainent, je me sens bien. Plus Tsunade boit, plus elle tape fort sur Jiraya. Plus Jiraya boit, plus il tente désespérément de toucher les seins de Tsunade. Plus il essaie, plus elle le tape, et plus il continue. C'est sans fin.

Moi, derrière, je me marre.

Si Sakura me voyait, elle me dirait sûrement que je suis qu'un « abruti fini ».

- Et puis d'abord, je m'en fous de Sakura, que je crie en levant ma douzième bière.

Jiraya et Tsunade portent un toast.

- Ouais, bien dit ! Qu'ils beuglent.

- A bas les emmerdeuse, s'exclame Jiraya.

- A bas les canons qui pètent plus haut que leur cul plein de paillettes, je renchéris.

- A bas les connes qui mettent des PV !

On se met à rire, comme trois bons poivrots. Le bar est désert, on dérange personne.

Le temps passe, passe. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines que je suis là, avachi sur ce bar. Tsunade gravement imbibée, s'est penchée vers moi et appuie sa tête contre mon cou. Je sens son souffle brûlant qui embaume l'alcool chatouiller la peau de ma nuque. C'est agréable comme sensation, très sensuelle.

- T'as quel âge déjà ? qu'elle me susurre, tout en baladant une main sous mon t-shirt.

- 28.

Elle arrête son geste, dépitée.

- Boh, t'es trop jeune pour moi...

- Qui vous dit que je suis pas nécrophile ? Dis-je en souriant stupidement.

- Salaud, murmure-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime bien Grand-Mère.

Le temps passe encore. Parfois, quelqu'un rentre. Jiraya le sert et Tsunade et moi, on se tait, l'un contre l'autre. Je suis orphelin, et personne ne m'a jamais vraiment pris dans ses bras, serré contre lui. Enfin, je veux dire, comme un parent. Là, comme ça, avec Tsunade, c'est un peu ce que je ressens. Sa chaleur est maternelle, elle me fait du bien. A certains moments, je pose ma tête entre mes bras, contre le comptoir. Elle tend la main et me caresse les cheveux. J'aime ça. Ses doigts sentent la cigarette, la bière et la vanille.

- J'ai pas toujours fait ça tu sais, avoue-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Fait quoi ? Je demande, en tournant le regard vers elle.

- Ben, travailler dans un sex-shop miteux.

Cette fois, elle a l'air très triste. Elle continue de me caresser les cheveux et soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, j'attrape sa main. Sa main elle, a l'âge véritable de Tsunade. Elle est frippée, vieillie. C'est étonnamment ce que j'aime le plus chez elle. Je la serre contre ma joue. Elle me regarde avec un sourire triste.

- T'es mignon, mon chat.

Je souris. J'aime bien qu'elle m'appelle mon chat. C'est rassurant.

- Avant, j'étais médecin. J'étais même une super médecin. Y avait même une aile de l'hôpital à mon nom, tu te rends compte ? Une aile entière, putain. C'était la classe.

Je me tais, je la laisse continuer.

- J'étais une putain de chirurgien, ouais monsieur. J'ai tenu plus de coeurs battants dans mes mains que n'importe qui au monde. J'ai même sauvé quelqu'un avec une poutre à travers le torse. Une poutre, énorme. Tout le monde disait qu'il allait claquer. Moi je l'ai sauvé. J'étais quelqu'un de bien, à cette époque là.

Je me dis que ça doit être gênant ces seins immenses, pour opérer des gens. Limite, s'ils obstruent pas la vue du corps. Mais l'heure est grave et je préfère ne pas soulever cette remarque.

Tsunade se met soudain à ricaner.

- Et puis, un jour, j'ai merdé. J'ai bien merdé, sur toute la ligne. Une erreur tellement, tellement, conne ! Je sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu faire ça, moi, la prodige ! Cette putain d'erreur a couté la vie à une patiente. Et au fils qu'elle portait. J'ai tout perdu. Voilà, j'ai tout perdu. Je suis devenue alcoolique, plus personne ne voulait de moi. J'ai sombré. Je suis devenue caissière dans un sex-shop quand même, quel parcours ! Et me voilà, là, avec ce pervers et toi, dans ce bar merdique.

Elle sourit, je souris aussi. J'ai jamais été doué dans ce genre de situation, alors je préfère me taire. Mais je sais qu'elle a compris que je la respectais profondément maintenant. Et je crois que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. On a commandé une autre bière.

Aujourd'hui Sakura m'a largué.

Qu'importe, Jiraya et Tsunade, je les aime bien.

* * *

Premier chapitre court, les autres seront plus longs.

Des réactions ?


	2. II Ino, Choji

Voilà la suite, un peu en retard, je m'en excuse... Mais je ne savais pas trop si je devais continuer. Je compte vraiment sur vous pour me le dire !

Bonne lecture à tous, enjoy.

* * *

Il était 18 heures 21 quand Tsunade nous a dit qu'il fallait absolument, absolument qu' « elle se barre maintenant (mes agneaux), parce que sinon on allait la foutre à la porte et que c'était pas bien et que c'est pas ce qu'elle voulait, parce que sinon elle pourrait plus jamais (jamais, jamaiiiis) revenir nous voir. »

Jiraya a poussé un petit cri de mécontentement et moi, j'ai dit que c'était pas très gentil de nous laisser alors qu'on s'amusait bien. Elle s'est approchée et elle m'a pris dans ses bras.

En réalité, d'un point de vue purement physique, elle a pris ma tête dans ses seins et a serré si fort que, bien que ce soit une sensation assez amusante que de se retrouver le nez dans un bon 95F, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir étouffé.

Jiraya a crié que je devenais violet et Tsunade a consenti à desserrer son étreinte.

- Tu sais, mon chou, qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai été contente de te rencontrer. Et puis ta Sakura de merde, si je la vois un jour, je l'explose.

L'idée m'a paru assez alléchante.

- Merci Grand-Mère, je retiens.

Elle m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, comme à un gosse. Puis elle a sorti un bout de papier de sa poche, où elle a griffonné quelque chose.

- Si un jour, quand t'auras, disons... Une bonne dizaine d'années de plus et que t'auras de nouveau envie de boire jusqu'à être assez éméché pour... Un « massage » avec moi, appelle ce numéro. On rigolera bien.

Je savais qu'elle plaisantait mais j'ai pris son numéro avec plaisir.

- Ma pauvre Tsunade, dans dix ans tu seras morte! A balancé Jiraya.

- Oh ta gueule, toi, qu'elle lui a répondu, mais j'ai vu à son sourire qu'elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose. Bon, c'est pas tout mais I have to go ! Jiraya vieux déglingé, on se voit demain.

Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue et de sa démarche chaloupée, ses seins valdinguant de tous les côtés, elle est sortie.

Moi, je suis resté au bar quelques temps. Puis j'ai fini par me lever, pour payer Jiraya. Il m'a regardé, a souris en secouant la tête.

- C'est ma tournée, coco, profite. Moi aussi, j'ai été content de te connaître. D'habitude, avec les mecs biens, on se marre pas beaucoup. Mais toi, en plus d'être un mec bien, t'es un mec marrant. Et ça c'est vraiment cool.

Ému, je n'ai rien dit, cherchant des mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentais alors. Devant mon silence, il a explosé d'un gros rire.

- Eh, chiale pas quand même!

J'ai ri avec lui. Je lui ai promis de revenir et je crois que ça lui a fait plaisir. Il m'a mis une tape dans le dos maladroite, qui m'a plus déboité l'épaule qu'autre chose. Et puis, finalement, je suis sorti.

Là, je marche sans but. L'air est encore très doux et la foule se presse joyeusement dans la rue.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire maintenant. En réalité, je suppose que je vais retourner chez moi et noyer ma peine dans mon lit, comme tout bon crétin qui s'est fait plaqué.

Lentement, la tête basse, les mains si profondément enfouies dans mes poches qu'on voit presque plus mes coudes (Phénomène physique étonnant d'ailleurs, est-ce que par hasard mes poches seraient trouées? Encore un mystère à élucider...) je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus.

J'ai vraiment un peu, beaucoup la gueule de bois et j'avoue humblement que je vois plus très clair. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'une personne m'interpelle sur ma droite, j'ai du mal à distinguer si c'est un homme ou une femme. Je plisse les yeux comme un chiot aveugle. Ah bah tiens, c'est une fille.

- Excusez-moi, me dit-on, mais vous auriez un ticket pour me dépanner ?

Je hausse les sourcils. Un ticket ? C'est quoi ça, et pour quoi faire ?

- En fait, ce serait même mieux, si vous en aviez deux, que la mademoiselle continue.

C'est marrant, elle gesticule de tous les côtés. Elle a une voix drôlement aiguë quand même, pour un être humain.

- Non en réalité, ce qui serait super de chez super, c'est si vous en aviez quatre. Comme ça, on en aurait en rab, si jamais les premiers marchaient pas. Vous comprenez ?

- Mais pourquoi les premiers marcheraient pas ? Je demande, sceptique.

- Ben, je sais pas moi, s'exclame-t-elle avec sérieux. Démagnétisation, coupure, dysfonctionnement de la puce...

- Attaque d'aliens !

Oups, j'ai balancé ça comme ça. Navré, je suis pas encore très frais. Elle me dévisage, coupée brusquement dans son élan. Je me gratte nerveusement la tête. Et maintenant, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, en plus de ça. Super.

- Euhm, désolé, mais j'en ai pas quatre.

- Bon alors trois ?

- Nope.

- Deux, ça fera l'affaire.

- Non plus.

- Bon filez-en un, c'est déjà ça.

- Ben, en fait...

Je fouille dans mon jean. Ah bah tiens, le second grand mystère est résolu, mes poches sont effectivement trouées.

- J'en ai même pas pour moi, j'avoue piteusement.

La bouche de la fille s'ouvre comme un grand O. Puis elle hausse les épaules en souriant.

- Ah bah, nous voilà dans la même galère!

Elle a un joli sourire cette fille, qui incite à rire. Alors je ris. Elle rit. Il rit...

Hein, qui ça, « Il » ? Ce n'est que maintenant que je remarque le type derrière elle. Mazette, qu'est-ce qu'il est gros! On dirait le bonhomme michelin, les yeux globuleux en moins.

- Je m'appelle Ino, qu'elle me dit. Et lui c'est Choji.

Elle me désigne la mappemonde derrière elle, qui me salue en souriant. Il a de ces fossettes quand il sourit ! Comme deux pommes rouges. Et même qu'on voit plus ses yeux, tellement elles sont grosses. Mais au demeurant, il a l'air gentil.

- Moi c'est Naruto, je dis.

- Comme le poisson dans les ramens? S'exclame soudain Choji.

Il a fait un pas vers moi, et ses yeux brillent, comme éclairés de l'intérieur. Là, il a une expression de film d'horreur, qui me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- Euh, ouais, je marmonne, peu rassuré.

Il me dévisage et j'ai l'impression qu'il va essayer de me manger, histoire de voir si j'ai bien un goût de poisson moi aussi. Mais à ma grande surprise, il hoche soudain la tête, tout sourire.

- C'est cool, qu'il me sort.

Je ricane, un peu mal à l'aise. Devant ma mine partagée, Ino éclate de rire, en renversant sa tête blonde.

- Choji, je crois bien que tu lui as fait peur, dit-elle entre deux gloussements.

Ben je confirme.

- Désolé, désolé, me dit-il, mais quand j'ai pas mangé, je fais des trucs bizarres !

Waouh, content de le savoir.

Puis Choji se tourne vers sa camarade, qui a finalement cessé de rire.

- Ino, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Lui demande-t-il douloureusement.

- Je sais pas, je pensais qu'on rentrerait d'abord...

Soudain mon ventre se met à gargouiller joyeusement. J'ai trop bu et rien mangé, en fait. Gêné, je plaque mes mains contre mon bide, dans l'espoir que ça le fasse taire. Peine perdue. Ino glousse, Choji l'imite. Décidément, je dois être un comique dans l'âme.

- T'es pas le seul à avoir faim Choji, plaisante-t-elle.

- Hum, j'ai oublié de manger c'midi, je marmonne. J'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça.

En fait, depuis ce matin, soit depuis que Sakura m'a plaqué, je suis une vieille loque. J'ai même pas pris la peine d'avaler quoique soit, à part de la bière. Mauvais calcul.

- Comme disait ma maman, s'exclame joyeusement Choji, il faut jamais se fâcher avec son ventre!

En tout cas, toi et ton bide, vous avez l'air vachement copain ! Je le pense mais je le dis pas. C'est pas gentil.

- Tu veux venir diner avec nous ? Me demande soudain Ino, avec son grand sourire blond. On est pas méchant, et t'as la tête du gars qui sait pas quoi faire ce soir.

Ok, je suis un gars qui sait pas quoi faire ce soir, mais ça se voit vraiment sur ma tête ? J'écarquille les yeux, puis baisse la tête, au bord de la crise profonde. L'alcool exacerbe mon désespoir, en plus. Ça y est, je le sens, je vais me suicider.

Et depuis quand j'utilise le verbe exacerber moi ?

- Boh, ça va, me dit Ino, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Parfois faut mettre sa fierté de côté... Alors tu viens ?

C'est moi ou c'est la deuxième personne qui m'aborde en moins de trois heures ?

Je me fais rapidement le film de ma soirée, ce soir chez moi.

Toilettes, télé, pleurer, manger, toilettes, pleurer, pleurer, faire des trucs idiots, boire, pleurer, vomir... Ok, ok, j'ai compris.

- C'est d'accord.

- Super, crie Choji, maintenant tout le monde à table!

Et notre étrange équipe se met en route. Après un vote mouvementé qui visait à choisir entre un chinois, un japonais, un italien, un coréen, un libanais, un français, un péruvien, un marchand de pâtes (qui vendait de ces ramens, mon Dieu, merveilleux! Quelle texture, quel parfum, quel... Mais Ino n'a pas voulu, ça me tue.) un marchand de hot-dogs dégueux, un resto végétarien et un vendeur de kebab, on se retrouve... Au Mcdo.

Vient le moment très amusant qui est celui de commander. Moi, je me prends un menu best-of sans faire d'histoire. Et puis là, j'assiste à une scène atypique. Visiblement, même la caissière n'a jamais vu ça.

Déjà Ino fait toute une histoire. Elle veut absolument que chacun des ingrédients de sa salade soient scrupuleusement séparés, pour qu'elle puisse faire une sélection « calories » pointue. La nana lui explique que c'est pas possible et cela finit en crépage de chignon. La caissière, qui a les yeux qui lui sortent des orbites, laisse un autre vendeur s'occuper de nous, un grand type qui a pas l'air franchement marrant. Lui et Ino trouvent un pseudo compromis.

Puis c'est le tour de Choji. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait commander plus de 20 burgers sur un même ticket de caisse. Et ben visiblement, c'est possible. Le plateau de Choji pèse 1 kg, le mien 400 grammes et celui d'Ino, environ... 50 g.

C'est pas possible, j'attire les marginaux ou quoi ? Ou alors, je suis moi-même un marginal ?

On s'assoit à une table. J'ai à peine poser mon plateau que Choji a déjà englouti un BigMac. Ino secoue la tête.

- Choji, murmure-t-elle gentiment, mange plus doucement, tu vas encore te sentir mal.

En entamant mes frites, je les regarde avec attention. Ino est ce qu'on peut appeler une jolie fille. Grande, blonde, yeux bleus, carrure de mannequin. Mais maigre, extrêmement maigre. Son visage est creusé, à tel point qu'on pourrait croire que quelqu'un lui a mangé les pommettes (Choji, peut-être... D'accord, j'arrête, j'arrête.)

Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils sont ensemble. Ce serait un drôle de couple : la brindille et le baobab. Le fil et la poutre, l'anguille et la baleine, le petit doigt et la cuisse... Enfin bref, on a compris le concept.

On a un peu parlé de nous. Ino et Choji sont à peine plus jeunes que moi. Ils viennent du sud du pays. Quand je leur demande d'où ils se connaissent, Ino a un petit rire crispé.

- Ben en fait, explique-t-elle maladroitement, on s'est rencontré à l'hôpital. J'étais hospitalisée à cause de troubles alimentaires. En fait, je suis, enfin, j'étais anorexique.

- Et moi, j'étais là parce que j'étais boulimique. C'est marrant quand même comme situation non ?

Hilarant, je trouve.

- On s'est bien entendu, continue Ino. On a sympathisé. Mais bon, les cures, c'était pas pour nous, alors on a préféré arrêter. Et puis, maintenant c'est cool, on gère. Pas besoin de toubibs pour prendre soin de soi, hein Choji ? Plaisante-t-elle nerveusement.

Quand je les regarde, lui avec ses douze boîtes de burgers vides devant lui et elle, agitant nerveusement sa salade sans y toucher, j'ai bien envie de leur dire que des toubibs, ce serait peut-être pas si inutile que ça. Mais je ne dis rien. Ino enchaine.

- On est venu ici pour nos études. Choji veut ouvrir un restaurant et moi, mon rêve, ben, c'est d'ouvrir une boutique de fleurs. Pour l'instant, c'est pas encore ça, mais on en démord pas!

- En plus, ajoute Choji la bouche pleine, on se soutient mutuellement. Par exemple, Ino m'empêche de trop manger.

Ouais, c'est vrai que 20 burgers, c'est vraiment un régime drastique. Ino fait du bon boulot, hein.

- Et, Choji me force à manger, complète cette dernière.

- D'ailleurs Ino, t'as pas encore manger. Tu veux un sandwich ?

- Non, non merci. Ça va, j'ai ma salade. Mais bon, j'ai pas faim là, balbutie-t-elle, en jouant nerveusement avec sa tomate.

- Ino, la gronde Choji.

- Bon, bon, tiens regarde je mange. Alala, quel papa poule, me glisse-t-elle.

Elle prend sa fourchette, pique au hasard une feuille de salade sèche comme le Sahara. Elle la porte à sa bouche et la mâche lentement, comme si c'était des aiguilles qu'elle venait d'avaler.  
C'est clair : l'anorexie, c'est pas fini pour elle.

Enfin, cette démonstration d'appétit a semblé satisfaire Choji. On a continué à parler de tout et de rien. Je les aime bien ces deux-là, ils sont vraiment sympas. Ils rient sans arrêt, et je ne regrette pas de les avoir rencontrer. Moi j'avale difficilement ce qui est devant moi, parce que j'ai les litres de bière de tout à l'heure qui ont tendance à remonter. Mais ça va, je tiens.

Au bout d'un moment, la discussion tombe sur ma rupture. C'est le genre de sujet qui passionne les gens, à l'exception du type qui s'est fait largué.

- Non, mais vous savez, je le vis bien, je dis avec un accent si convainquant que Choji et Ino explosent de rire. Entre moi et Sakura, ça n'avançait plus de toute façon.

Réflexe de rageux. Je m'auto-fais pitié. Soudain, je remarque qu'Ino s'est figée.

- Elle s'appelle Sakura ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Sakura comment ?

- Haruno. Mais pourquoi ?

Ino garde le silence. Même Choji a arrêté de manger. Gros blanc. Le visage d'Ino est crispé, ses mains s'agitent nerveusement.

- En fait, je la connais... Sakura et moi, on a été ensemble à la fac de médecine...

- Sérieux ?

- Ben avant de vouloir devenir fleuriste, je voulais être médecin. Mais bon j'ai pas réussi, alors... Sakura et moi, on était... amie.

Sakura et Ino, amies ? Ça me paraît impossible tant les caractères sont différents.

- On était toujours en compétition mais on s'entendait bien, enfin j'avais l'impression... Jusqu'au jour où...

Elle s'interrompt et porte la main à sa bouche, comme pour retenir un cri. Puis sans crier gare, elle se lève et s'éloigne en courant.

Choji se lève aussi, moi je lui emboite le pas. On laisse les plateaux là, on s'en fout. Dehors, il fait enfin nuit. Ino se tient appuyée sur le mur, elle essaie maladroitement d'allumer une cigarette. Je lui dis qu'elle la tient à l'envers ?

- Ben Ino, qu'est-ce que t'y arrive ? Demande Choji en s'approchant.

- C'est rien, désolée, je voulais pas, c'est juste que... balbutie-t-elle, en sortant son briquet. Sakura m'a fait un coup de pute et à chaque fois, que, que j'y pense, ben...

Puis soudain, elle explose en sanglots et dans un mouvement incontrôlé, me balance sa cigarette allumée en plein sur la main. Putain, putain, putaiiiin, ça fait mal!

Je me lance dans une danse de la souffrance ridicule, en me tenant la main comme un supplicié. Les gens se retournent sur le passage de notre trio dévastateur : moi qui saute comme si on m'avait mis du piment dans le cul (image qui vient de me venir, je ne sais pas... comment) Ino qui pleure à chaudes larmes et Choji qui essaye de la consoler comme il peut, c'est à dire en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras (mais ses bras semblent trop courts et son ventre trop gros pour réussir une telle opération.) Bref, la fine équipe.

- Naruto, m'appelle Choji, viens-là au lieu de faire le mariole.

Non, mais je rêve là. Il veut une claque de ma main atrophiée ou quoi ?

- Console la, qu'il continue. Je vais lui chercher de l'eau.

Et sans prévenir, il s'éloigne, me laissant avec la fontaine qu'est devenue Ino. Incertain, je m'approche. Ino a des spasmes qui me font peur, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un mauvais remake de l'exorciste. Je finis par tendre mon bras vers elle et je lui tapote lamentablement l'épaule, en un signe de soutien que je sais minable.

Elle tourne le regard vers moi et se jette si brutalement dans mes bras que je perds presque l'équilibre. Elle se sert convulsivement contre mon torse et innonde mon t-shirt. Je ne bouge pas, me creusant la tête pour savoir quelle attitude adopter. Répondre à son étreinte, la repousser, vomir ?

Non, non, pas vomir.

- Ça va aller Ino, je tente, calme-toi...

Elle hurle d'autant plus et ses gémissements attirent l'attention. Roh, tous ces regards, ça me met mal à l'aise. En plus, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller faire pipi, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

- Tu trouves que je suis moche toi? Que je suis insignifiante ? Sanglote-t-elle, en levant vers moi des yeux larmoyants.

- Hein ? Je bafouille. Non, bien sûr, Ino, t'es pas moche, t'es même pas moche du tout! Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Ino se redresse un peu, mais reste accrochée à mon t-shirt qu'elle a trempé. Et en plus, y a du mascara partout.

- On était encore toutes les deux à la fac...

Mode Flash-back ON. C'est parti, Naruto, concentre-toi, écoute, sois un mec bien.

- J'étais folle d'un garçon à cette époque-là. On sortait ensemble depuis trois ans. T'imagines pas comment je l'aimais, c'était... Waouh. L'homme de ma vie. Non, non, je suis sérieuse. Je pensais sincèrement qu'on finirait par se marier, par avoir plein de jolis petits enfants blonds, qu'on se retrouverait vieux et heureux dans une maison de retraite de banlieue. Je l'ai présenté à Sakura un jour, ils se sont bien entendus. Et puis, et puis...

Bim, la revoilà qui explose. J'ai sursauté quand elle s'est de nouveau jetée à mon cou. C'est moi qui vois mal ou alors elle est en train de se moucher dans mon t-shirt ?

- Un jour, reprend Ino au bout d'un moment, une fois qu'elle s'est bien vidée sur moi, Sakura et moi, on s'est disputé à mort. On s'est hurlé dessus et on a su qu'entre nous ce serait fini pour un bon moment. Je savais aussi que Sakura était jalouse de moi, parce que je restais avec mon copain, alors qu'elle, elle enchainait les coups d'un soir. Mais je pensais pas que ça prendrait ces proportions-là

Cette salope... Cette salope a commencé à se rapprocher sérieusement de mon copain, très rapidement. Et puis, finalement, elle a réussi cette pute, cette vieille merde, elle a couché avec lui. Il m'a larguée pour elle, en me disant qu'elle était bien mieux que moi. Deux mois après, elle le lâchait. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Ça m'a brisé, ça m'a brisé... Et puis, la suite, tu la connais. Je suis tombée dans l'anorexie. Heureusement que j'ai rencontré Choji, sinon...

Elle mime le geste d'un pistolet contre sa tempe. Je déglutis.

- C'est un mec bien, Choji, qui en a bavé. Les gens l'ont fait souffrir à cause de son poids mais moi, je sais ce qu'il vaut. J'ai besoin de lui. Alors c'est sûr que c'est pas le genre de type que je fréquentais avant, mais moi aussi j'ai changé. J'ai ouvert les yeux.

A ce moment-là, Choji revient. Il a un verre d'eau dans la main, qu'il tend maladroitement à Ino. Elle lui sourit sous ses larmes, et ce sourire-là est le plus beau de tous les sourires que j'ai pu voir. C'est de la reconnaissance pure et une grande tendresse.

- Désolé, qu'il marmonne. Y avait une queue pas possible.

- C'est super, merci Choji.

Et elle boit et on recommence à rire quand elle se rend compte que mon t-shirt est désormais une vieille loque humide. L'atmosphère se détend. Ça va mieux.

- Dites les garçons, qu'elle nous sort au bout d'un moment tout sourire, il est pas tard. Ça vous dit un tour en boîte ?

Choji d'abord réticent, accepte. Et moi aussi, puisque je me sens pas la force d'être seul, tout de suite maintenant. J'ai envie de chaleur, d'oubli.

Enfin pour l'instant j'ai surtout une envie pressante, et sans attendre, je me rue dans les toilettes.

Amen.

Quand je reviens, j'ai presque l'impression que rien n'a changé depuis tout à l'heure, que l'épisode "je déverse la mer Rouge sur Naruto" n'a pas existé. Ino est de nouveau parfaitement maquillée, Dieu sait comment elle a fait. Elle nous dit qu'elle connaissait un bar "absolument gé-ni-alissime, délirant, fantasmagorique" et Choji et moi, on hausse les épaules parce que visiblement ce bar est trop "giga-méga cool" pour qu'on refuse d'y aller. On se met en route tranquillement, sans se presser. Alors qu'on parle de nos études, le portable de Choji se met à brailler.

- Oups, dit-il, c'est mon papa! Je dois répondre.

Il décroche et s'éloigne. Ino le suit des yeux, en le couvant de ce même regard attendri. Puis elle se tourne vers moi, semble chercher ses mots.

- Désolée pour la crise de tout à l'heure. Mais j'ai encore du mal à entendre parler de Sakura. Ça fait... trop mal.

- On est deux, je dis en souriant.

Elle rigole, de son petit rire presque silencieux.

- C'est peut-être pas cool pour toi, mais c'est sympa de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui la déteste aussi !

Je ne réponds pas, fixe mes pieds, ce qui est une technique absolument inefficace pour éviter un sujet. Ino l'a bien compris, d'ailleurs.

- Tu l'as vraiment aimée, hein? Me demande-t-elle plus froidement.

- Je crois bien.

- Putain, s'exclame-t-elle soudain, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous ? C'est qu'une salope prétentieuse, égoïste et capricieuse. Elle n'aime personne, même pas sûre qu'elle est un cœur !

- Ino, calme-toi... Je tente piteusement.

- Quoi, tu crois qu'elle t'a aimé peut-être ? Je la connais Sakura, on a été très proche. Elle aime personne, elle veut juste profiter. T'es con ou t'as pu pensé un instant qu'elle ressentait un truc pour toi ? T'as du avoir un intérêt pendant quelques temps et puis elle t'a largué comme une vieille merde quand elle a plus eu besoin de toi! Ça, c'est la réalité !

Je reste la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Là, dans la poitrine, ça fait mal, très mal. Et c'est pas la gueule de bois.

Ino a raison, Sakura ne m'a jamais aimé. Je suis qu'un nul, qu'un "idiot fini".

- Excuse-moi, marmonne Ino brusquement. Je voulais pas dire ça. C'est sorti tout seul. Mais... Rah, désolée vraiment, dès que j'entends le nom de Sakura, ça me met dans des états pas possibles.

- Non, mais tu sais, tu as raison, je le sais bien que je suis qu'un crétin.

- Quoi ? J'ai jamais dit ça, loin de là ! Je te connais depuis deux heures, mais je sais que t'es un mec bien. Je l'ai tout de suite vu.

C'est quoi cette étiquette "mec bien" qui me colle à la peau ? Généralement, le mec bien, ben c'est le mec tout seul. M'enfin, je sens qu'Ino est sincère et comme avec Tsunade, ça me touche.

- Le mec bien, un peu crétin... je plaisante doucement, de meilleure humeur.

- L'un n'exclut pas l'autre, dit-elle malicieusement.

On rit un peu, puis son visage se rembrunit.

- C'est moi la conne, ici. Je fais la fière, mais c'est pas Sakura qui s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital. Je ne suis pas forte. Je me suis laissée marcher sur les pieds.

Elle secoue la tête.

- Regarde, l'homme de ma vie a préféré mettre fin à trois ans de relation pour elle. C'est bien que je fais pas le poids à côté. C'est vrai qu'elle est plus jolie, plus drôle, plus intelligente, et puis elle a réussi médecine elle, moi à côté de ça, je veux devenir fleuriste, tout ça parce que je suis même pas foutue de réaliser mon rêve! Et puis je peux pas manger sans avoir envie de vomir, je suis juste nulle. Je me fais pitié et...

Elle a du s'arrêter parce que je l'ai saisie violemment par le bras, pour l'obliger à me faire face. Elle me regarde, interdite.

- Mais tu vas te taire oui ou non? Je m'exclame, hors de moi. T'as pas fini de me sortir des conneries? Je peux pas te laisser dire ça. Bien sûr que Sakura est jolie, je mentirais si je te disais le contraire, mais tu es tout aussi jolie qu'elle. Enfin, je veux dire, moi, je te trouve très jolie en tout cas. Et puis quoi, si ce type t'a larguée pour elle, c'est que c'est lui le crétin et si je peux me permettre, il doit avoir sacrément de la merde dans les yeux, pour trouver une fille comme toi insignifiante. Et Sakura, je la connais bien et honnêtement, elle est vachement moins drôle que toi, toujours à péter plus haut que son cul. Toi et Choji, je vous connais depuis deux heures mais je sais que vous êtes des gens supers. T'étais pas obligée de m'inviter avec vous et pourtant tu l'as fait parce que t'es une fille sympa. Alors non, je peux pas te laisser dire que tu vaux rien. Parce que c'est pas vrai et que... Et que... Ben voilà quoi.

Superbe tirade Naruto, que t'as pas été fichu de finir. Génial. Ino me regarde, ébahie, puis finit par éclater de rire, aussi bruyamment que lorsqu'elle s'est mise à pleurer. Gêné, j'essaye de l'arrêter mais pas moyen, elle est absolument hystérique maintenant. Elle se tord dans tous les sens, les mains sur les côtes. Et moi, je suis pas fier.

- Excuse-moi... dit-elle en essayant de retrouver son calme. Mais t'étais... tellement drôle... que j'ai pas... pu... résister!

- Ben Ino, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Choji, revenu entre temps, la dévisage sans comprendre. Elle se redresse, essuie le coin de ses yeux en souriant.

- Rien, Naruto m'a raconté une blague et elle était vraiment, vraiment bonne.

- Ah ouais ? Enchaine Choji. J'adore les blagues, raconte !

Je jette un regard noir à Ino. Je fais quoi moi ?

- Ben, je bafouille. C'est l'histoire... de Toto, qui...

- Laisse, m'interrompt Ino, il te la racontera là-bas, hein Naruto? Le temps que tu s'en souviennes bien.

Elle m'adresse un clin d'oeil et nous incite à reprendre notre marche. Tout en avançant, je regarde bien le visage d'Ino et à mon grand soulagement, je le trouve plus frais, presque apaisé, et ça la rend indéniablement plus jolie.

- C'est là ! S'exclame-t-elle, ravie.

Et elle nous désigne un bar aux couleurs vives. KUNOCHI.

- Eh, je m'exclame, c'est pas une boite de filles au moins ? Ou un espèce de... truc pour filles genre... rien que pour les filles...

- Mais non, c'est juste le nom. C'est un vrai bar, t'inquiète, pas un repère de lesbiennes.

Je la suis, légèrement dubitatif. C'est marrant parce que Choji nous ouvre une haie d'honneur pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée. Sur la gauche, un type se met soudain à crier.

- Eh, le gros, c'est un bar, pas un sauna, et là tu vas prendre la place d'au moins dix personnes !

Le mec qui vient de dire ça est un nain prépubère, couvert d'acné et sa bande de potes est aussi pitoyable que lui. Ils se mettent à rire comme des ânes. Choji penaud, a baissé la tête.

- Allez-y, toi et Naruto, murmure-t-il à Ino. Moi je vais rentrer...

- Quoi ? On s'exclame Ino et moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est pas grave, dit-il en souriant tristement, je ne veux pas vous gêner.

Ino et moi, on échange un regard. Puis lentement, on se dirige vers le petit con, qui n'a pas l'air de se remettre de ses émotions, comme si c'était la première blague qu'il réussissait dans sa vie. On se plante devant lui, et c'est risible parce qu'on fait bien une tête de plus que lui. C'est dans ces moments là que je suis content d'avoir fait du sport à outrance.

- T'as un problème avec notre ami ? Que je dis, en prenant la pose du mec pas content.

- Ton ami, il est gros, qu'il me répond. Limite, s'il peut pas danser !

Il se marre de nouveau en se tournant vers ses potes, histoire d'avoir leur consentement. Ino s'approche à son tour. Elle a un sourire malsain, vraiment malsain.

- Ah, susurre-t-elle, parce que toi, tu crois que tu peux danser ?

Le gamin se trémousse, prend un air absolument ridicule.

- Tu veux test poupée ?

Elle le dévisage, éclate de rire. Puis sans crier gare, lui attrape les bijoux de famille. Le type se tord comme un ver. Ino, ça c'est une vraie fille.

- Je crois pas, petite bite. Maintenant, sois tu présentes tes excuses à mon ami, soit je te brois le peu de chose qu'il y a dans ton caleçon.

Le nain pousse un cri pitoyable. Quand je vois ça, j'ai très mal pour les miennes. Ses copains tentent d'intervenir mais je les dissuade de bouger.

- Ca va, geint-il enfin, ça va, je suis...

- Tu eeees, répète Ino.

- Je suiis... Désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Putain, lâchez-moi, je suis désolé !

Ino sourit et s'exécute.

- Et ben, tu vois quand tu veux.

Et elle s'éloigne triomphante, ses longs cheveux blonds se balançant dans son dos comme un étendard victorieux (j'ai pas encore décuvé moi...).

Pour ma part je peux pas m'empêcher de mettre une kichnette dans la tête du rat qui pleure, histoire de m'affirmer dans le rôle du méchant gars qui fait peur.

- Maintenant Blanche-Neige, casse-toi avec tes sept nains.

Et sur cette excelleeeente plaisanterie, je tourne les talons à mon tour, rejoignant Choji et Ino. Le pauvre Choji a presque les larmes aux yeux et nous sert convulsivement les bras.

- Ino, Naruto, merci, merci, qu'il dit maladroitement. Vous êtes super. Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi, merci !

- Pas de souci, je répond en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- N'écoute pas ce genre de mecs Cho', nous on sait que t'es un mec super.

Elle le prend dans ses bras fluets et le serre contre elle. Tout est bien qui finit bien, pour une fois.

On est entré dans le bar et on s'est posé à une table sur la gauche. L'ambiance est sympa, il y a déjà pas mal de petits groupes qui se trémoussent sur la piste. Ino se tourne vers moi, pendant que Choji commande de nouveau trois mille trucs, et me dévisage avec attention.

- Qu-quoi ? Je demande, mal à l'aise.

- Merci. Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l"heure. Ça m'a fait... Beaucoup de bien.

- Oh, de rien. C'était très mal tourné mais je le pense sincèrement.

- Je sais, merci, vraiment. Ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, j'aurais jamais osé le faire avant. Mais maintenant, je me sens un peu mieux dans ma peau. Et c'est aussi grâce à toi. Alors merci.

Elle me sourit. Décidément, elle a vraiment un beau sourire, cette fille.

- Sakura ne sait pas ce qu'elle a raté, ajoute-t-elle malicieusement, ça, je peux te le garantir.

- Merci, Ino.

Oui, merci, parce que c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ce soir.

On a commandé des bières et on a de nouveau bien rigolé. Malheureusement pour moi, deux bières supplémentaires m'ont été fatales et j'ai du courir vers les toilettes pour éviter de vomir sur mes deux compagnons.

Oh merde, une queue pas possible aux toilettes ! J'ai beau crier que c'est une cas de force majeur, pas mal de personnes semblent partager ma situation. Pas le choix, je suis obligé de sortir. La main sur la bouche, une autre sur l'estomac, je me précipite dans la rue.

Je vais tout lâcher là, ça uuuurge.

Finalement, je choisis une ruelle déserte et lamentablement, derrière une poubelle qui pue, je rends des litres et des litres de bière. Mon affaire faite, je me relève en chancelant. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je vois tout flou. Tiens, tiens qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Oh, un être humain.

- Eh mec, t'en veux ? Me demande un type avec une drôle d'allure.

- Quoi ? Non, et puis, quoi ? Je marmonne, incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente.

- Allez, je te la fais pas cher.

- Nooon, je grogne, sinon je vais encore...

Merde, nouveau haut-le-cœur.

- C'est une super ocaz' mec, qu'il insiste.

Je ne sais absolument pas ce que ce type me veut mais je sens que je vais vomir de nouveau s'il continue. Alors que je tente de m'éloigner, le type me saisit par le bras et m'attire vers lui.

- Mec, allez, je sais bien que t'en veux.

Je m'apprête à lui dire qu'il est très embêtant quand soudain je perçois de l'agitation sur ma gauche.

Tout ce qui a suivi, j'en ai un souvenir flou, diffus, comme si les événements passaient en avance rapide. Plusieurs hommes sont arrivés et le type a poussé un cri. "Etat d'arrestation" que quelqu'un a gueulé. Puis soudain, on m'a tiré les bras en arrière pour m'immobiliser et j'ai eu beau me débattre comme un fou, on n'a pas voulu me lâcher. Alors j'ai crié, j'ai même essayé de mordre un bout de chair qui m'est passé devant les yeux. Puis soudain, j'ai eu très mal et il a fait tout noir.

Aujourd'hui, Sakura m'a largué.

Et je crois bien que je me suis fait arrêté par la police. Eh merde.

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire va finir par se structurer et au prochain chapitre, un personnage clé apparaitra pour remettre tout ça en place. En attendant, j'attends beaucoup de vos avis car j'ai besoin de savoir si je dois continuer à poster! Merci et à la prochaine peut-être !


End file.
